


Eternity

by ziallwarrior



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Future Vampire Virgil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slight prejudice, Vampire Deceit, Vampire Patton, Vampire Remus, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: Virgil has lived a life full of pain, love, wonder, and adventure. He has one person to thank and hate for that. While he wishes to have never been through it, he wouldn’t change anything in the world. He loves his life, and one night he decides to take a small trip through memory lane. A lane full of happiness, death, love, heartbreak, change, and unity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black-out-wonder (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=black-out-wonder+%28on+tumblr%29).



“The moon is shining bright tonight.”

Virgil smiles at the sight of it, sitting down on the patio and pulls his knees up to his chest. He closes his eyes at the wind blowing through, enjoying the feel of it. He pulls his hoodie up, knowing it won’t do much, but it brought comfort. Virgil let his mind wander, feeling at peace with himself at the moment. 

With the light of the moon, his ring shone and showed off the iridescent yellow jewel it had. The intricate designs it had, small yellow and silver swirls that would glow when his mate was present. The seeming claw that held the iridescent yellow jewel, having been made very delicately. The inside of it with only a year, ‘ _1892_ ’ and only then two knew the significance of it. 

Virgil thought back of his youth, of the simple life he had back when he had a family. It was like any regular Mexican family living in a ranch; Mama, Papa, Juanito, Rosario, and Virgil. His beloved family. 

Then one day, _he_ came. 

* * *

_Chilpancingo, Guerrero, Mexico, 1888_

Virgil hums softly as he tended to the horses, smiling softly at the nudge he got on his hand. His older sister was tending to the cows, his older brother was helping their father with the crops, and his dear mother was working on her sewing. It was a normal day of work, everyone doing some work. 

“Ey! Hay un blanco aquí! Rosario! Virgil! Vayan con su madre!” 

Both tense up at the alarming voice of their father, their older brother running to grab the shotgun. The two youngest run towards their mother, who was holding a knife in hand and had them stand behind her. They were already in conflict with the so-called Americans, and for them to be all the way down south meant nothing good. 

“Que quiere usted? No hay nada aquí! Largase de mi rancho!”

One brown and one blue eye stared down at the darker-skinned men, who looked like the sun has kissed them long enough. The man on the horse was pale and had dark brown hair peeking under his hat, which looked smooth. He stops his horse, stepping off and takes off his hat. 

“Mis disculpas,” He gives a small bow and stands up, “Me había perdido, y les prometo, no estoy en lado de los Americanos. Solo vine para pedir su ayuda.”

Both father and son stare at each other, still having shotguns pointed at the white man in front of them. The son was wary, not trusting him. He’s seen the Americans when he went up north once, and while they were a variety shades of white, this one looked deathly white. It wasn’t normal. 

“Y como sabemos que no nos va traicionar?” The son asks, cocking back his gun as the white man sticks his hand in his pocket. 

“Calma muchacho,” He holds his other hand up and pulls out a stack of pesos, “Los Americanos no son inteligentes cuando tiene que ver con su dinero. Les dejo un pago de mil pesos por causando problemas.”

Their eyes widen at the amount of money, seeing as only the richest of the rich had that amount. They both lower their guns, knowing they needed it to cover bills they had and to give a future for the youngest of the siblings. 

“Está bien,” The father nods, “Traiga a su caballo al establo,” He leads him towards it, the eldest son going into the house to explain the situation. 

Virgil found it odd how they accepted him to stay for the night, but went to set up space in his room where the white man would stay. He hums softly, being able to hear his mother and sister start to prepare food for their guest. 

“Virgil!”

He stands up and walks out, seeing his father walk in and he smiles at him. Soon, his breath hitches, eyes wide as he saw him. The guests’ mismatched eyes met his dark brown ones, and something about them made him shiver. 

“Virgil, este señor se llama...Cual es su nombre?” His father asks. 

“Dolos,” He nods and takes off his hat, giving a sharp smile, “Un gusto de conocerlos. Muchas gracias por abriendo sus puertas para mi.”

“No hay problema. Vaya a descansar, la comida va estar pronto,” His mother nods, giving a shy smile and goes back to cooking. 

“Virgil, vaya ensañarle donde va dormir,” His brother says and Virgil just nods slowly, not knowing what this feeling was in his chest. 

He does his best to control his breathing as he leads him to his room, feeling him close behind. 

“Un gusto de conocerte, Virgil.”

Virgil shivered at the sound of his name, nodding slowly and didn’t look back as he opened his door. 

“Un gusto, Dolos.”

* * *

Virgil chuckles to himself at that memory, humming softly. What turned into a night turned into four years and Dolos was adored by his family. Dolos would have to leave for months, and he soon would be back with money and even food. During those four years, Virgil grew attracted to him in a way that was considered _wrong_. He brought it up to his sister, who had no idea what to say but that she would protect him if something happened. 

Virgil sighed, looking down at his hand and could see the thin white lines that served as a memory. A memory of what he lost that day. 

* * *

_Chilpancingo, Guerrero, Mexico, 1892_

Virgil groans and pants, trying to sit up and kept a hand over his wound. Black spots were bothering his vision, but he needed to find his family. He had to.

“Mama? Papa?” He calls out, tears falling down his face, “Juan?! Rosario?! Mamá?! Papa?!”

He sobs as he heard no answer, trying his best to crawl over to the entrance. He doesn’t want to believe this was happening to them, but it did. The damn Americans heard the news of one of their own color living here, and somehow found a way to come down south. They attacked his father first, and he was still outside. His brother was next and Virgil heard him fight, heard Juan fight until the last minute. Next was his mother, and the sight of it all made him want to throw up. She made Rosario and Virgil run away, but they were caught and dragged to different rooms. The screams of his sister will haunt him into his next life. Last was Virgil, and he was tortured. They cut up his hand and arms, even his face, soon stabbing him multiple times. He had to pretend he was dead so they would stop, and heard them leave. 

“Papa?! Mama?!” Virgil sobs, “Juan?! Rosario?!” He clenches his hands, screaming for them and hoping for some answers. 

“What?! What happened?!”

Virgil freezes, thinking the Americans were back. He can’t even stand up, not having the energy to do so. He certainly can’t fight back, and he would die here and no one would ever know the truth. No one would ever know how his small ranch family was slaughtered. 

“Virgil?! Donde estas?!”

Virgil was getting weak, he started seeing black spots. He lays on his back, staring up as his breathing was ragged. He whispered a small prayer, a hand gripping his rosary necklace. 

“Oh god. Virgil?!”

He looks up weakly, seeing Dolos going on his knees and gently lifting him up. He gives a weak smile, groaning softly when moved.

“Regresaste,” Virgil whispers and hums softly, “Dolos.”

“A la madre,” He whispers and swallows back, “Virgil, no te puedo perder. No puedo. Te necesito. Por favor, te amo.”

Virgil found comfort in those words, reaching for Dolos’ hand weakly and gives a weak smile. 

“Yo también te amo,” He whispers, feeling his eyes starting to shut, “Por mucho tiempo.”

“Quieres vivir conmigo para siempre? Solo nosotros dos? Si? Virgil?” Dolos’ voice cracks, biting into his wrist. 

“...Si,” Virgil whispers out, and the last thing he could remember was the taste of something metallic and being held. 

* * *

_Madrid, España, 1897_

Virgil stood out on the balcony, staring at the people as they walked by. Their accent was different, their way of talking was different, some of their skin colors reminded him of what happened nine years ago. He didn’t even know he let out a small snarl, not until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Dolos there, staring down at him with those mismatched eyes. 

After he awoke, he was scared and furious. He wanted to go and hunt down the ones who tortured his family. So, he did. He did after Dolos explained what he was, explained his history and told him to try and suppress his anger. He didn’t. When they moved up north, towards the state of Texas, he doesn’t know how, but he knew they were there. Not even Dolos could hold him back. 

Virgil ended their families first, ending the men afterward as he made them watch. The story of a man kissed by the sun who came to attack and ended ten families spread like wildfire. People were terrified, others said it was some stupid story to cause a riot in America. Soon, it was turned into a myth to never mess with a Mexican family or said demon with red eyes will come for you. 

“De que piensas?”

“Mi familia,” Virgil whispers and turns around, looking up at Dolos, “Los extraño. Viendo el color de piel como el tuyo...me da mucha rabia.”

Dolos gently strokes his cheek, sighing softly as Virgil looks away. They were still having trouble, and Dolos was with him during it all. He understood how Virgil could have disgust with his skin color, and he understood that Virgil would need his space. Even if it had been nine years, it was still fresh in Virgil’s memory. 

“Quieres ir a cazar hoy? No has comido en dos semanas,” Dolos whispers, taking away his hand. 

“Quiero ir solo. Gracias, Dolos,” Virgil nods and walks away, gently bumping soldiers. 

* * *

Virgil closes his eyes once more, hearing the sound of cars passing through and people chattering away the night. He gently touches his ring, remembering the night in Madrid when Dolos snapped. 

* * *

_Madrid, España, 1897_

Virgil ignores Dolos as he talks to him, another of those days where he can’t see him. He could hear in the tone Dolos was frustrated, now even speaking in English. He only understood some words, but still decided to ignore him. 

“Virgil!”

“Que quieres?” Virgil glares at him and snarls lowly. 

“A la verga! Mírame! No soy como los putos que mataron a tu familia! Soy yo! Dolos! Tu pareja!” Dolos raises his voice at him, making Virgil tense. 

“Ahorita no eres,” Virgil rolls his eyes, but it hurt him to say that. 

“Pues si no soy, vete! Lárgate de aquí y haz lo que se te de la regalada gana!”

Virgil snaps his head towards him, eyes wide at those words. Dolos never kicked him out, he never snapped like this towards him. He could see the furious look in his eyes, but also that he was tired of being pushed away. 

“Dolos-“

“No! Estoy harto! Quiero estar contigo pero no puedo! Ni te puedo tocar! Déjame amarte, déjame ayudarte para superar tu trauma! Solo quiero estar contigo y no puedo!” Dolos yells at him, and Virgil whimpers softly. 

That night, Virgil left him and decided to go to America, away from Dolos. He couldn’t go to Mexico, he had nothing there and was recorded as dead. His name wasn’t common there, so he knew it would be weird if someone named Virgil was there. 

For twenty-six years, he lived alone. 

* * *

“Virgil?”

“I’ll be inside in a moment. Just want to be alone,” Virgil calls back, hearing the sliding door window close. 

* * *

_New York City, New York, United States is America, 1923_

Virgil smiles as he walks down the streets with Remus, listening to his story of the Remus Empire. He heard about his adventures, about how ruthless it was, and how he then moved around. Virgil met him two years after arriving to Maine, and had taken him in. Remus knew what he was immediately, and revealed that he too was one. Virgil felt relief, and while wary, he still trusted him. Remus taught Virgil English, and taught him American culture and mannerism. He was a quick learner, and was able to speak English within six months. He moved around with Remus, and in New York they were detectives. 

Virgil looked up at the shining sun, and he could feel the slight heat of it. He missed the full feeling of it, but was glad he couldn’t feel it completely. That would mean missing his family. 

“-gil? Virgil? Virgil!”

Virgil jumps and looks at Remus’ wide green eyes, chuckling breathlessly. 

“Sorry, must’ve gotten lost in thought,” Virgil rubs the back of his neck, “You were saying?”

“There’s some guy staring at you,” Remus nods towards it and he looks over. 

Virgil turns his head and his breath hitches, seeing those familiar icy blue eyes. They also seemed to be stunned, his companion next to him shaking their arms. Virgil sees how they’re holding hands and he clears his throat, 

“Remus, we should leave,” He says in a quiet voice. 

“What? Where? We have a meeting with the police captain about a case,” Remus frowns, “What’s going on? Who is he?”

“He’s my...my ex-partner,” Virgil says in a quiet voice, “Seems like he’s moved on.”

“Has he?”

They both jumped at the sudden voice, seeing the companion that was feet away just earlier. Virgil stares down at those honey eyes, who were looking at Virgil curiously and soon a giggle escapes his lips. 

“My apologies, good sirs. While this is an interesting conversation, I’m sure you don’t want to expose yourselves of such sexuality with many Christians around,” He says in an innocent voice, but there was something mischievous about him. 

“If you excuse us, this is a private conversation,” Remus glares at him, holding back his need to attack, “We do not take kindly to being rudely interrupted and having our privacy intruded.”

“Oh right,” He nods but was still smiling, “My apologies, once more. Have a good day. Virgil.” 

Virgil tenses up at his name, wondering how he even knew it was him. He sees the innocent but mischievous guy go back towards Dolos, and they soon walked away. 

“The nerve of him,” Remus huffs and fixes his jacket, seeing Virgil was back in his own world, “Come on. Let’s go meet with the captain.”

Virgil nods, turning around and walks with Remus who goes back into his story of meeting Cesar. He didn’t pay much attention, thinking of those eyes of his past lover. 

* * *

Virgil rolls his eyes at the thought of the petite vampire, telling himself how he should’ve realized what he was. 

* * *

_New York City, New York, United States is America, 1925_

Virgil groans and at the thought of having to work, getting up and decided to go out for some coffee. He got dressed in his suit and fixes his hair and puts on his hat and walks out. He would have to hunt soon, possibly tonight if relieved early from work. He and Remus have been keeping low for two months, and it was starting to affect them as they were used to weekly hunts. Human food and drinks could only do so much. 

He walks into the small local coffee shop, taking in the welcoming atmosphere. He knew the owner, Remus, or Remy as he went by. Thank god for that, because he didn’t want to confuse himself with two Remus’s. He was a bit...unorthodox for the people here, but he made the best coffee there was. 

Virgil stands in line, checking his watch and he had time. He greets Remy once it was his turn, ordering the usual and went to take a seat but bumped into someone. 

“Forgive me, sir. I did not see you,” Virgil said quickly but calmly. 

“Virgil?”

Virgil looks over and sees Dolos standing there, who was shocked to see him once more. This time, it was up close. 

“Dolos.”

They both stood there, not knowing what to say. Dolos clears his throat and takes him to a table and sits down. As he opened his mouth, Virgil cut him off. 

“I see you moved on,” Virgil said in a monotone voice. 

“Oh,” Dolos whispers, shocked that Virgil could speak English well, “Patton? No, he’s just a good friend.”

“No need to lie. After you kicked me out, it’s expected you go for someone more open and not traumatized,” Virgil didn’t intend for it to come out like that, but it did. 

Dolos held back a flinch and sighs softly, “I deeply apologize for that,” He says in a soft voice, “I regret every word afterward. I should’ve known it would take more than nine years to recover, and you saw your family-“

“You do not mention my family,” Virgil says in a tight voice, “It happened thirty-three years ago. I’ve let them rest years ago and have done my best to continue my life.”

“So I’ve seen,” Dolos nods and wanted to reach out to him, “When did you come to America?”

“After I left,” Virgil shrugs and thanks the waiter for his coffee, “Got to Maine, met Remus, moved to New Jersey ten years after, then to Connecticut ten years, and have been in New York City for seven.”

“Ten-year movement, good idea,” Dolos nods slowly, “Though I would lay low for two years.”

“We might do that,” Virgil shrugs once more, “And with the war that happened and the country not doing well economically, we might stay an extra five years. We’ve been saving up all the time and have enough to last us seventy years.”

“So you have been well,” Dolos whispers softly.

“I have,” Virgil takes a sip, “I’ve put behind what has happened and moved on. While I do not regret what I had done to those ten families, I do regret that it affected you. You saved me, and what I said when I was dying is still true.”

“You still-“

“I do,” Virgil nods and looks at him in his eyes, “However, I don’t want to get back together now. I think we should start over if you’d like, take it slow. Unconventional, but I would like that.”

“So would I,” Dolos gives a small smile, “Let’s meet up tonight for a hunt. I can see you need it, and we can set boundaries. If you don’t mind, Patton will be joining.”

“So will Remus,” Virgil gives a small smile, “I’ve talked to him about you. It would do him good to meet you personally.”

“Then it’s set. We meet in Hamilton Park?”

“I will see you there, Dolos,” Virgil sees him leave, and finishes his coffee. 

The night came soon, not many walking around except those trying to find a speakeasy. Virgil waited with Remus, who was smoking just to pass the time. They heard footsteps and a giggle and tense up, almost screaming as someone fell down from a tree into a crouch position. 

“Hello there again!”

“You fucker!”

Remus growls at Patton, who was laughing as he stood up. He brushes himself off and smiles as Dolos walks over. 

“You didn’t tell me your friends spooked easily, honey.”

Virgil tenses, a low growl ripping through his throat. Dolos lets out an exasperated sigh and gave Patton an unimpressed look. 

“Patton, for the last time, don’t call me that or any endearing names.”

“Why? You didn’t have a problem with it nine hundred years ago,” Patton pouts, looking up at him. 

“You’re insufferable,” Dolos rubs his forehead, “Like you said, it was nine hundred years ago. Greece was a crazy time.”

“It sure was,” Patton giggles and looks at Virgil with bright eyes, “Don’t be jealous, sweet pea. Our little affair was for only one hundred years. You weren’t even created.”

“Nice to know,” Virgil says dryly, “To know my creator is much older than me by not only two years but hundreds.”

“Feisty. I like him. You chose well for your first turn,” Patton hums and was soon clinging onto Remus, “How about you? What’s your story?”

“Get off me,” Remus pulls away his arm, “Can we hunt? Virgil and I are getting antsy.”

“Let’s go. There will be drunk fools soon,” Dolos nods, seeing Patton go back into hiding in the trees, “I apologize for his...eccentric ways.”

“No no. Do tell me more of your ex,” Virgil rolls his eyes, seeing Remus speed off. 

“I didn’t think Patton would be like this,” Dolos sighs as he walks with Virgil, “But again, I should’ve known and I apologize. He’s always been mischievous.”

“I can see he enjoys messing with people,” Virgil looks up at Dolos, “How did you even meet him?”

“Greece, tenth century,” Dolos shrugs, “I had just left what is now England, trying to explore the world. I met him one night in Athens, saw him feeding one night. He was still hungry and well, I was his first turn.”

“So you were human when you met?” Virgil frowns. 

“Yes. He says he felt regret when he was feeding from me and changed me. Trust me, I hated him when he did. I did not want to live an eternity of solitude,” Dolos lets out a small sigh, “Greece was known for, well, unacceptable things as it would be considered. To cut it, Patton was my first experience in many things. I was twenty-two when he changed me, and twenty-three when I learned many things.”

“Wow,” Virgil clicks his tongue and nods, “So he’s been with you for almost a millennia.”

“You could say so,” Dolos shrugs, “But I left him after one hundred years. I wanted to explore more, so I traveled. Visited many countries. I went to Mexico, and it was my first country to visit outside of the white race.”

“And you met us,” Virgil fills in. 

“I met you,” Dolos nods and looks at him, “I was captivated by your beauty, but kept quiet. I did not want to ruin anything, but also, I did not want to turn you.”

“Why?” Virgil was now surprised at this new revelation. 

“I wanted you to live a full life,” Dolos chuckles, “Get married, have kids, start your own life. Die old and happy next to your partner, who wouldn’t want to end life like that? Content with life. However, that day came up,” His eyes darkened from anger. 

“That day,” Virgil nods, not continuing and neither did Dolos. 

They both had a quiet walk, hearing a distant scream, then another. They both surveyed the streets, not finding much but some drunks and officers. Virgil’s throat burned, and he was itching for one. Dolos saw him, then over to an officer. 

“Him.”

“Why?”

“He may be an officer, but he’s corrupt. He dishonors his badge,” Dolos responds, humming, “He’s the perfect vermin to get rid of.”

Virgil shivered at his dark tone but nodded. He trusted his intuition and sped over. It the blink of an eye, Virgil was biting down and covering his mouth. Virgil looks over his shoulder, seeing Dolos staring at him. Something about it felt intimate, and they never broke eye contact. They both knew this would be the start of a new life. 

* * *

_Seattle, Washington, United States is America, 1940_

Virgil huffs as he drops the last box in his new place, looking around the house and smiles. It was perfect for two people and a young kitten. He walks towards the kitchen, humming softly and found it as a good storage area seeing as they won’t really use it. He went towards the bedroom, seeing it was decent sized and that they had a nice view. 

“Virgil! Come help start unpacking!”

He rolls his eyes, going back towards his partner and smiles. 

“I was exploring our new home,” Virgil says in faux innocence, making Dolos roll his eyes. 

“We can do so later in many ways,” He smirks at Virgil’s now bashful expression, “Let’s start organizing before the movers come. We can unpack after our bed arrives.”

Virgil kisses his cheek, grabbing a few boxes and hauls them to their room. Seattle was known for its cloudy and rainy weather, which was perfect for them. Though they had their protective rings, it was still nice to not have a sunny day. They could be out without worrying about the tingling sensation under their skin. They could even just hang outside, enjoy the cloudy weather. 

Virgil pulls out a frame, a small smile on his face. He gently strokes it, the smiling faces of his family bringing warmth to him. He kisses it gently, hugging it close to him. It was close to the anniversary, and Virgil wanted to return where his old ranch was at. He wanted to see what it had become and if it was being protected as he asked for. 

“Ay Mamá, Papá, Juan, Rosario,” He whispered softly to the air, holding his everlasting rosemary necklace, “Ojalá estén feliz con dios. Algún día los veré. Este feliz, yo si estoy.”

He sets the picture frame down gently, working on separating their clothes and toiletries. He could hear Dolos speaking to movers, and as they came in the room he dictates where everything should be set up. The extra room was just a coverup for them, in case anyone got curious. Once everything was ready, they set everything in their place under an hour. 

Remus and Patton, having recently gotten together after almost ten years of pining, came to visit and said they would be next door. Patton, mischievous as always, started to leave little trinkets around the house. Virgil has suspected he was actually the god of mischief, Loki. However, it was ruled out pretty soon. Soon, Dolos and Virgil were on the couch with their kitten laying on Virgil’s lap. Dolos kisses Virgil sweetly, making Virgil feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Time for a new life. 

* * *

_Gainesville, Florida, United States Of America, 2019_

“Hey, babe.”

“Dolos.”

Virgil looks up at his husband, **_husband_ **, giving him a soft smile. He kisses Dolos softly, who returned it and cups his cheek. 

“What are you doing out here?” Dolos asks softly, kissing his jaw. 

“Enjoying the lovely night and full moon,” Virgil whispers and smiles, “Hey, Why aren’t you dressed up?” He pouts. 

“I’m not putting on the cape. That’s just being offensive now,” Dolos says dryly. 

“Come on, its Halloween. Get in the spirit,” Virgil laughs and walks back inside with Dolos and looks around their new house. 

It was almost like their Seattle one, but more kid-friendly. Why? They had adopted a son, Thomas, a few years ago. It was a risk for them to adopt a human child, but they had found out he was a half-human, half-vampire child. They were tempted to dress up like Bella and Edward but didn’t do it as Thomas begged them to not. He was now fifteen and they couldn’t ask for anything else. 

Virgil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, smiling at how happy he was now with life. So much has happened in the past one hundred and thirty years, that he finds it hard to remember some of those life events. He looks over at his husband as he was handing out candy, his son who was getting ready to go out with some friends, and their now immortal cat lounging around.

While he missed his family, he would always thank them for taking in Dolos that day. He now lived a life of eternity with him, and he couldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
